User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) * Archive Eleven (8 July to 9 September) * Archive Twelve (9 September to 8 October) Trav Okay bach this is Hidden my new user name. Yesterday I had trouble logging in, and my password wasn't working, after a while I decided to just make a new User name. I am just letting you know so that way I don't get in trouble. - User:Sage of Earth Okay I explained the issue in both Hidden and pages, and I linked them to each other. User:Sage of Earth Hey, don't forget to remodel Elysine's page when you have the time. Flamefang (talk) 07:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Judging Oh, Bachy! Me and Mika are done in the Battle Royale (too quick, eh? xP). Judge it? :3 Roleplay Battle Royale/Enter the Battledome/Drake vs Zeke - Round 2. Danke! YAY Hey, thanks for the update :) Whenever you're ready, I'd like to rp Fléur Jolié and Artemis, please :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 20:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re. Rp Well fleur is officially quitting the hunt, and uhm where should I post? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 20:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Round 2 Haha thanks for the tip Bach (: "You know what you're doin'?" "Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times." 02:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Bach can I ask something in terms of nymphs, because in the last book that was released it showed that there is such thing as a rock nymph. Because in the Narissus scene we see several examples of nymphs which on is a rock nymphs. I could find a different type of nymph for the character, but I think introducing a rock based nymph would be an excellent idea since there isn't alot of earth like character at camp. (outside of plants) I know I need your okay, before i can even put it through claims. Since this character will a turned nymph since she was the daughter of Aetna who got turned into a nymph after she was nearly killed. User:Sage of Earth RE: page : I'm sorry I've created it twice, but I got no warning when the page was deleted the first time I tried. Sorry about that. I'm kinda new here. :/ : Believe And Do (talk) 21:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Curious Offically inactive. Hopefully, I'll be back to regular soon, but at this rate I can't. Anidoritvaniohevetotach 18:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Noted Ok. Noted ;) thanks I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 10:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hudhouse (talk) 20:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Go to my claim, and look at appearence... youll find it! Pics Hi, I don't really know whether this counts for pics, but: #in the Harmonia's Cabin Photo Album, there is a pic being used by Selenia Winter on Celeste Reed, or the other way around, >_< But then User:TheGreatCHB (owner of Celeste) looks like she left wikia, so, yeah.. #In Harold Davis, I thought I saw one of their pics on another char's page, the pic with the guy holding a cola can, I think. Danke ^_^ Wings are made to fly! 10:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Claiming Once you make a forum for your character, can you change the name or make a new one. I was wondering that because I realized I wanted to change my character's name because of the species of nymphs. So should I change the name on there, or make a new forum and put all the information on the previous forum onto this one? Rianeal (talk) Could you please tell me why i was unclaimed. Rianeal Models Hey Bach! Can I help you by listing down the models I use?Also, in case I know the anime, I could help you pls?:) I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 23:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait...have I been claimed?! I mean, entry level, right? I'm confused. Jeffreyseattle (talk) 01:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry!it's twinny's I was like on a copy and paste frenzy. Sorry!^^" also, thats the anime girl she's using but the real one..its somewhere in we heart it I think I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 00:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:evelyn i know i just keep forgetting to change it... >.< Haters gonna hate, Potaters gonna potate. 01:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you for telling me If I'm Flounder, Would You Sea Me? 19:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) uhh, hey. thanks for the message on my talk page. Umm just about my character creation, i think i messed up the template or the formatting. i hope you can make sense out of it and it isn't too much trouble. Feel free to adjust the layout if you want. The reason it's messed up is because i typed it in a word document. Thanks Therrius (talk) 04:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Carmen I'll change it, thanks for letting me know. Do you happen to know the name of the model? Not Nastya, the other one. Gypsy Thief 06:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello, This Maelstromis. James and Ailred have finished their battle. Here is a link for convenience: Battle Royale/Enter the Battledome/James vs. Ailred - round 2 James vs. Ailred Thank you, Maelstromis (talk) 17:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) OK, the link doesn't work for some reason. Sorry about that. The battle is in the water arena, if that helps you find it quickly. Maelstromis (talk) 17:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ive updated mine if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 18:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Templates Bachy! I just finished making the rest of the god talk bubbles. Here they are! If there's anything wrong, just tell me. Thanks! :3 Hey Bach, question, so I'm umm.. (thanks btw) an rb now. Does tht mean I can approve claims?Also, generally, what do I do being part of your department?:) I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 09:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello, This is Maelstromis. I was wondering if you could give some examples from the James vs. Ailred fight of godmodding (James specifically). I'm trying to figure out what's acceptable and what is not and it would be a big help, but if you don't have time that's OK, too. Thanks, Maelstromis (talk) 15:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't really want it. I wasn't even aware the other user left. Thanks for alerting me. :) You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 15:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the tips. I'll try to steer away from them in the future. I actually thought it was kind of funny when James threw the grass and the dduffering thought it was an attack that ate his shield, and I ended up having to explain how that worked. Anyway, the advice was a big help. I won't godmod again. Thanks, Maelstromis (talk) 15:25, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Hello, so, since my newb reached level one, and I can rp my char of my choice with a god of my choice, do you mind if I do it around now? You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 15:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll leave it simple, Maia Ashman, on her page, and her god parent, Apollo, if it can be done, please. You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 15:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC) HELP! 911! PLEASE READ! Bach! this is ShadowGoddess and for some reason I've been blocked! I don't know what happened but, I can't do anything! Please Help me! Put your reply under this. I'm freaking out right now. From Mikachu for Brocas Sometimes when all I feel is pain, you are the light to my dark, the love to my hurt, the yin to my yang, and, most of all, the love of my life. From Mika for BrocasDarklife9 (talk) 07:06, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Bach. I'm honored. SO any type of claim, I am allow to make notes but the demi-gods, nymphs etc would be able to claim. *nods*Thanks so much!>.< I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 09:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes you deleted my only character page so pleas restore it. Quest Counts? Hi Bach! I just checked out the Quest Counts and I was wondering if, for the former Eurus' and Koios' cabins, do I delete the entire section for each cabin or just put them elsewhere? I'm not mad, I'm average... 13:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, alright then. I sorta just knew that so... thanks for the info! And sorry if I kinda wasted your time... I'm not mad, I'm average... 13:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Could Winter Papakl be the undecided questor for the Epic roleplay contest? User:Lilly Lovegood(2) Model Hey I was wondering if I could use Ellen Page as the model for Arista Mireldis? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 20:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I have changed my childhood and getting to camp to make it a little longer. Does my character have to be 12 when he comes to camp? I'd rather him be 15. And also, I still need to work on History, and I know the way I got my posessions doesn't sound convincing, so I while I figure out a better back story to that, It'll stay there. Therrius (talk) 04:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry Bach, I am sorry about miscounting the days, I had not idea that things would have turned out the way they did. I will be more careful with checking the dates. I am very sorry Bach. Sun's out, Guns out. 15:42, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Bach, I'll be gone for bout 2 days, going on a family trip -.-" Just saying, since I think you should know XD Anyways, I'm trying to find a problem but I cant find any :( Template:Broken_fire Thanks Thanks for pointing out my photo issue, I wasn't aware I was utlising that many models. I've replaced the photos, and hope not to be a problem again. Sorry. Belle Linda 03:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry It's fine. Sorry for not noticing that the pic I used for Kylie was too recognizable. I'd also like to apologize for having to bother you and the others who had to vote. Also, regarding Kylie (not the pic), I found out that her name wasn't on the list of members in the Apollo cabin. Should I put it back again or was it removed for a reason? Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) New Model Sorry to bother again. I was just wondering if I could use Esther Cronin as a new model for Kylie Shay. I'm not really sure if she's famous or not so I decided to ask you. Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) LL Bachy, Wai just IMed me that he won't be able to participate on Lilith's Letter. He needs someone else to RP his character. He told me that I should RP the character, but that wouldn't be fair. I'll just ask someone else when you read this and approve it. :)) Chat Hey Bach! I was wondering if you could get online. I have to talk to you Tis Kaitlyn Here 15:12, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Model's Oh yeah- I realize that, I'm currently trying to find a new model for Braelyn but just haven't found one yet. I was originally using Amber Heard for Braelyn, but now I switched her over to Bella.Bctcz (talk) 18:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: For me, yes. Though I don't put it in a negative way. Its just that Me and Flame are going to be the only ones Rping it when its supposed to be three users. Contests First So... Me, Ob and Slay got together to think of a contest idea for next month. Its called Camp Half-Blood Amazing Race... sort of. xP I made the rules, mechanics and prizes. I hope you consider it. :D Second I know its a bit too early but I've chosen the next contestants for the God/Goddess of the Month: #Deimos #Boreas #Ares #Tyche #Harmonia Bach, sory to disturb but..this claim.. its sensible...so can I claim Forum:Levi_Gardner cuz here it said he was cursed with immortal life and he saw his godly parent..and thats the part Im not sure of I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 08:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Contest Answer to your questions: #Yes. They look for the same 10 clues, only that it will depend on them on how they will get it. #Inactivity has been rampant too (courtesy of Ob). And admins also have their own lives, so we need to have backup. #Well, if you can remember it somehow and it can help out my idea then it will be great. :D #My first idea is to let the users go on PM at chat and try to decode it. But not everyone goes into chat, so it might just get ditched. >.< Since we can't really protect everyone's answers, we just have to let it slide. But I suspect that some users will fall off their progress during the 1-week search even if they found it out. #I'll try and contact some rbs/admins/crats who will be willing to do it. #Well, thanks. :)) Though I still have to clean up some of the details. Danke :3 Dankeee Bach. :D I'll do my best as admin. :)) I'll try and get the idea fixed before December 1. :D Yes i am leaving the wiki i am not having fun. i am hacing fun on Camp Pyramid Rollback Hello, I was just woundering what qualigfications I needd to be a rollback (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC)) Signature Hey, is it okay if I change the signature policy so that it includes the two page format, that doesn't any show coding, other than a template name? The added information would be: Two Page Method #Create a page in your userspace. The title of this page should be based on your username, so you are User: , your first signature page should be User: /sigcoding. #Put all of your signature coding onto User: /sigcoding #Now make a page called User: /sigreal Then type /sigcoding}} onto it. #In your , go to the section My Info, then find the sub-section Signature. #In the signature field, type in /sigreal}} #Click the Save button. RE:OH WAIT Bach that is the two page method. I'll add that this method doesn't leave a lot of coding on the page its put on. Can I use this pic? ♫ ᵍᵃᶰᵍᶰᵃᵐ ˢᵗʸˡᵉ :⁾ ♫ 02:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Tabber Do you like the tabber the way it is, or do I need to change it more? :Okay, you need to give me a picture of what it looks like. I'll have to jerry-rig it. >.< ::You didn't upload the hacks right. Lemme go look at it. Did you do this: Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5? I think you have chrome? If not you need to follow the instructions at the top of the MediaWiki page. :::Okay, I will see what I can do. ::::I may need for you to get on chat so that I can ping you to change it and what not. :Okay so I think that I have a fix. but you need to get on. >.< Video Hey Bach, Thanks for the answer. Anyway, I'm just curious, how do you make a video like that ones of your help videos? I mean, how do computers do it? Extraordinary aren't they? Thanks, [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 08:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Oracle Spot bach, can I make a character (or use an existing character) and take one of the free and available oracle spots (apprentice delphi)?>.< I wanna have fun rhyming I see... okie then. Thanks Bach!:D Contest Judges Umm, hi Bach, I know I asked you if I can be a judge last month and I failed you but now I wanted to make it up with you. So, I wanted to be a judge to the Character Contest, the Character Poetry, the Cabin Symbolic and other contests you want me to judge in. Just tell me when. Thanks! :) Okay! Danke! :D Re Activity No, I don't need to be put on less active, I just had a ton of assignments due over the past week so I did not have a whole lot of time to come on. Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 14:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) No I should be okay winter break is coming up so there will be more time to get on the wiki Thank you for calling CHRPW Tech Support This is Jrite how can I help you 18:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks, so could you delete the claim, please? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 18:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC)) Um Bachie, can a child of Notus turn into a rain spirit? If not, cloud spirit? Changed it. :) The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 08:10, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Image Can I use a image of Olivia Holt and can you suggest some websties of finding pics ^.^ Thanks, ♫ ᵍᵃᶰᵍᶰᵃᵐ ˢᵗʸˡᵉ :⁾ ♫ 00:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Um I saw and it looks fine but where did I go wrong? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Users/Characters#L If the Lv.5 limit is 12 camp, I should have 8 left, shouldn't I? Actor for a character Bachie, is anyone using this actor? Denzel Whitaker